1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection cover structure of a slide detection apparatus for a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 4,167,139 B describes a protection cover structure of a slide detection apparatus for a vehicle seat, wherein a protection cover is attached to a magnetic detector mounted on a rail, thereby preventing magnetic foreign substances from being attached to the magnetic detector.
According to this protection cover structure, there is formed a gap between a lower end portion of a side cover part of the protection cover and a sidewall surface of the other rail. Therefore, the magnetic foreign substances are unintentionally introduced through the gap and thus attached to the magnetic detector, so that erroneous detection may be caused.